The Life Of Son Gohan
by MoonlightBlossoms
Summary: This is a gohan tourture fic. mini tournaments, eating contests,a trip to CC from hell and lots of Dende threatining and all that topped buy a 'special' speech by the 'great' Hercule himself.
1. The begining of the end

The Life Of Son Gohan  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or anything related except this fic. In my story goku decided to come back after the cell incident, gooohan is still the most powerful fighter and hasn't stopped training. Read and Review.  
  
*****  
  
Up in the 439 area there was a small house settled in a peaceful valley. This small house was home to 3 of the most powerful beings in the universe and the strongest woman on the planet. This was the home of Son Gohan and his family. The 3 males were sitting at the table waiting until Chi-Chi was finished cooking and let them eat. When the meal was on the table they started to inhale everything while Chi-Chi stood a bit to the side, afraid of loosing a limb if she tried to snag some rice for herself. Looking at the clock she realized her oldest son would be late getting to school if he didn't hurry.  
  
"Gohan! Your going to be late for school! Your bag is by the door, your lunch capsule is inside your bag and don't forget to be careful around the others because they're weaker than you. Have a nice day dear!"  
  
With that said Gohan was out the door in a flash and flying towards OSH. He was smiling slightly while he let his thoughts wander. * I finally have a normail life, Well as normal as it can be anyways. Now I even go to school, though they think im a nerd for some reason. Oh well, I have Erasa,Shapner and Videl. Videl....I wonder why she follows me around so much? hnnnn.*  
Gohan had to stop his train of thought when he finally saw his school building. Landing on the roof he took off through the door and down to his locker to grab his books, then to his first period class. His friends were already there talking and in Sharpners case, flirting. He didn't know why the sight of Sharpners arm over Videl's shoulder made him want to rip it off, they were all friends weren't they?  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Erasa squeled waving her arm excitedly. *She reminds me of Goten, endless energy*  
  
"Hello Erasa, how are you this morning?" He inquired politely.  
  
"No need to be polite nerd-boy, it's just us." Sharpner replied dryly.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, were your friends, you can losen up a bit ya know." Videl put in.  
  
"Uhhhh......ok then..." Gohan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and blushed a bit.  
  
Mr. Maloney walked into class and began the lesson of the day, which was the making of capsules. Knowing all this already because of being with Bulma most of his life Gohan started to doze off.   
  
  
~Videls P.O.V~  
  
Videl was listening intently while the teacher told them the history of capsules and the basics of how there made. looking to one side of her she saw Erasa doing the same and Sharpner showing off to a bunch of preppies, looking to her other side she saw a sleeping Gohan.  
*Who could fall asleep learning about capsules!? They're facinating! Oh well, I'll ask him later. He looks sooooooo cute when he sleeps, and when he's awake, and when he blushes, an–WHAT AM I THINKING!? Gohan cute? Just where did that come from? Stop it Videl, stop thinkin about him right now.*  
  
"And now class, I have a very important announcement to make!" The teacher sounded excited.  
  
Videl kicked Gohan in the leg and it felt like kicking a fifty foot thick steel wall. He snapped awake and looked at her in a confused manner. She just pointed to the front of the room.  
  
~Gohan's P.O.V~  
  
After Videl had kicked him he looked at the teacher who seemed as happy as a kid on christmas passing out forms. Looking at his he saw it was a permission slip to get signed. As he was about to turn around again to ask Videl what it was for Mr. Maloney started to speak again.  
  
"Class, I'm very pleased to announce that we have a special line up of activities for you this next week. I'll read the list to you and then post it by the door so you wont forget. Though I don't know how you could! Now listen up everyone while I read the activites:  
  
•cooking contest  
•pie eating contest  
•carnival day   
•feild trip to Capsule Corp's main building and tour of Bulma Breifs house.  
•fighting tounament (everyone has to enter)  
•bring your family to school day  
•adult fighting tournament (everyone has to do it)  
•Hercule special presintation and speech.  
•dance  
  
Sooooo there you go kids! Isn't this going to be great!? I think so."  
  
A huge cheer swept through the class room from everyone, everyone except Gohan and Videl of course. Videl because she had to bring her father to school and Gohan because of just about everything. Gohan was horrified. *I can't bring my family! There will be absolute chaos, and those tournaments? Oh don't get me started on those. I'll will the junior because my damn pride wont allow me to lose and dad will win the adults compition cuz...well...he's just dad, Goten will let something slip and mom will embarrase the shit out of me! And the feild trip? I know the family personally and everyone will know, Trunks and Vegeta will make it there mission to end my school life and knowing Bulma she'll probably join in. I don't know if I can stand Hercule either. All he does is rave about being the strongest and how he 'beat cell' and 'saved the world'.Poor Videl, having to live with somebody like him.* Gohan was very cranky by the end of the day. Flying home he wondered how his family were going to take the news and hoped they would decline the offer to go to his school with him. No such luck.  
  
"Really big bro? I get to go to school with you? Yes! This is so cool, wait till I tell Trunks!"  
  
"This sounds like fun Gohan. A mini fighting tounament? Wow. Is it ok if I win?"  
  
Gohan was shocked by his dad's question because he hadn't thought Goku would consider his social life like that.  
  
"It's not a problem dad. Not a problem at all. I plan to win my tounament as well. And if you fight Hercule make sure to show everyone you beat him. No ringout's or anything so he can't tell people he did it on purpose ok?"  
  
"Hercule? Is that the guy with the weird hair? And don't worry Gohan I'll make sure people know I beat him fairly. Aren't you worried about your reputation though? I thought that you didn't want anyone to know you could fight."  
  
"Yeah thats him *sniggers*. I have to win because my pride demands I do and I guess I don't really care if they know."  
  
"Do I get to fight to or is it just one parent allowed?" Chi-Chi asked gaining surprised looks from her family.  
  
"You can fight aswell mom if you like. And if you face Hercule, make sure to beat him just like I told dad. His ego's getting bigger than his afro."  
  
"I have a feeling I'll be facing your father in the finals. I'll be happy knowing I lost to him though, as opposed to some big haired fraud who stole my baby's credit!" She scowled.  
  
"Ok, you guy's come with me on Thursday. I have a dance on Friday and all the other stuff is going on earlier in the week."  
  
The Son's started to eat their dinner after the conversation ended and then Gohan,Goku and Goten went out to train while Chi-Chi went to the storage room and got a few peices of fabric, a needle and thread to start on her new fighting Gi. 4 hours later she was done and smiled at her results. It looked like her normal dresses in a way. It was a dark shade of purple with gold colour outlines. The pants were slightly lighter purple and were fitted to be loose for movement control. There were 2 slights on either side right up to the waist so she could move freely in it. The Gi had no sleeves and a higher neck than most. Putting it in a chest for Thursday she went and called her boys for bed, it was going to be a long day for all of them. Gohan especially.  
  
*****  
Authors Notes: Sorry it's so short but it's about 3:00 in the morning and I'm rather tired. This is gunna be a Gohan cliche tipe of fic with dende tourture and stuff in it. Please leave a review so I'll know if I should continue with it. It would be appriciated. 


	2. beachball blob and Dende in Disguise

The Life Of Son Gohan  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing related to DBZ, only the plot, some places and origional characters do. Read & review please. I would appriciate it. Thanks.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Cherry-Wolf: Thanks for giving me my first review! I read your story "Give It Time...Er Maybe Not" and I hope you update soon. I was listening to that while I wrote this actually. I think it's a cool song my-self.  
  
Gara: Thank you for you review. I noticed that I've never read a story where Chi-Chi fights so I decided to make one.  
  
Dbz-fan: I'm glad you like my story and took the rime to review it. Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
~*This chapter is dedicated to the 3 people above who were my very first reviewers.*~  
  
*****  
  
Morning came quickly and Gohan was still sound asleep in his bed. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen cooking portions that would feed an army of 200 soldiers, or 3 sayijn warriors. Which ever way you look at it, it was still a lot of food. She told her youngest son who was drooling slightly to go wake up his elder sibling for breakfast. Up the stairs and down the hallway the cute little chibi went on his mission: Wake up his brother, then rush downstairs for food. Gohan was lying face down on the bed hugging his pillow and drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. Gathering air in his lungs her let out a shout that could be heard for miles in all directions. Obviously he inherited that from their mother.  
  
"BIG BROTHER! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!!! HURRY UP SO WE CAN EAT!!!"  
  
Gohan jolted up in bed, his hair sticking up at old angles and his eyes wide open. Looking around he saw the source of the noise and glowered at him. Goten's eyes widened slightly and he backed up out the door, then ran down stairs to sooth his aching stomach. Gohan got up and grabbed his clothes, heading for the shower to wake himself up. 10 minutes later he walked out wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and baggy beige pants with his hair combed and his teeth brushed. Going down stairs he found his brother and father already seated at the table chowing down on meatballs and rice. Grabbing a plate he started on his own small mountain of food. 20 minutes later he excused him self and grabbed his bag. Kissing his mom on the cheek and calling his good-byes he took to the air.  
  
Half way there he heard a comotion on the streets below, dropping down in an ally he saw that a man in black had a mechine gun pressed against a womans head demanding safe passage and a car. Gohan sighed and transformed to SSJ and walked out towards the man. Using his super speed he bent the gun in half and grabbed the woman before anyone could blink, turning around he glared at the crook and delivered a swift uper cut to his chest knocking him out. Saluting the police he took off once again towards his school accepting the fact that he would be late. Walking to his locker he dialed the combination and grabbed his books for english. He started to walk down the halls towards his class when he suddenly stoped short. There was a fimiliar ki in this building, but he couldn't place who it belonged to because it was somehow disguised. Shaking his head he opened the door to the room he was supposed to be in and walked up to his seat next to Videl.  
  
"Where were you? Your 10 minutes late ya know." Videl asked  
  
"My ride had to stop for about 20 minutes to take care of something." Gohan said. *at least I'm not lying right?*  
  
" oh well. Did you know that my-----" Videl began  
  
"Students, I an pleased to announce that we have another new student this year. His name is Ryokein Heiachi. Please introduce yourself sonny."  
  
"My name is Ryokein Heiachi, but please call me Ryo. I like reading,soccer and martial arts. I hope to befriend all of you in the future."  
  
"You may choose a seat now." Mrs. Mackenzie said and pointed towards the stands where the other students were.  
  
Ryo looked up and saw an empty seat right beside Gohan. *perfect* he smirked to himself as he took the seat next to his friend. Of course he didn't know it was him yet, and it would remain that way. Mr. Popo had bet that he couldn't tourture Gohan for one full week with out the kid know it was him. He knew that if Gohan figured him out he was as good as dead. He shivered at the thought of an angry super sayjin hunting him down and blasting him. Yet the image of him surrounded by strawberry daiquiris was VERY tempting so he decided to do it anyway. The god of earth snapped out of his thoughts when a squealing blond through herself at him and hung of his arm.  
  
"Your so cute. Te he he!" she giggled.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's just like that. My names Videl Satan and I want to welcome you to our school Ryo. The blond on your arm is Erasa, the other blond block-head is Shapner and the boy beside you is Gohan."  
  
"Yo" shapner said in a way of greeting  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryo." Gohan said quietly.  
  
Something about this boy was oddly familiar to him, like they had met before or something like that. He definatly had more power that an ordinary human and it felt like he was surpressing his ki. *I WILL figure this kid out.* He looked at Ryo, only to see the kid staring at his Videl. His blood started to boil with anger when he abruptly mentaly slapped himself. *since when did she become my Videl? I can't possibly like her can I? this is so not cool. damn it, i just had to fall for Hercules daughter didn't I? oh yes, i'm certin now that i like her and I don't like it one bit.* Glaring at the new kids hand on Videls arm he let out a low growl causing the other 4 to stare at him in confusion. since when had the sweet Gohan they knew ever have a temper? Dende was staring because he was terrified of what Gohan could do if he got jelous or angry enough. He imediately released the girl from his grip. Smiling slightly at the boy before him he turned back to his book and listening to the teacher lecture on paradox sentences. Gohan looked smug until he saw everyone looking at him, he put his arm behind his head and laughed.   
  
Soon classes were over and they all reported to the cafiteria for the cook off and pie eating contest. Erasa and Videl paired up and made ginger chicken and curry rice. They won second place to Sasha's stir-fry and fryed dumplings.*This is the perfect time to begin! I'll have them all know who Gohan is by the end of the week!* Dende thought evily. As they were walking towards the stands Gohan bumped into a really wide kid. He was about a meter thick and about 4 meters high. all in all he looked like a badly colored beachball.  
  
"Watch where your going nerd. you just might spoil my appetite with you ugly face."  
  
"Gohan is definetly NOT ugly" Videl said before she could think about her words. A blush rose on her face.  
  
"Uhhhh.....thanks Videl. Your not ugly either." Gohan said awkwardly  
  
"whatever losers. wanna prove your worth nerd?" the blob sneered  
  
"Why would I need to prove myself standing next to you fatty?" Gohans eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth looking panicked. Everyone watched open mouthed as they saw the resident school nerd stand up to someone who could kill him if they sat on him.  
  
"That's it! your going to enter the pie eating contest with me to see who's better at eating and then i'm going to stuff more and more down your throught until your sick. understand?"   
  
"Whatever you say then." Gohan sighed.  
  
They took their places at the table where pie was piled up high on every available space. The rules were simple: whoever ate the most pie in 5 minutes wins. The big kid smirked at Gohan and cherry filling leaked from the corners of his mouth making Gohan sick. Then huricane Gohan started to eat everything in sight and finished all his 469 cherry pies faster than most could see. In 2 minutes it was all over and there were no more pie's left on the table because Gohan decided to do the other guy a favor and eat his to.  
  
"There's no more? But i'm still hungry! Guess that means I win huh?" Gohan whined and walked over to his friends, leaving the astonished kid holding his stomach and swearing to kami he would never eat another pie again in his life..  
  
"How in the HELL han you eat so much and not get fat!?" Erase looked amazed, as did everyone in the gym.  
  
"I was hungry? he he he." He said nervously  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh, o-kay then." Videl said poking Gohan in the chest. They both blushed a bit.  
  
"Students! The winner of the pie eating contest is Son Gohan by a landslide! Congradulations young man, though I have NO idea how you managed it. Now, tommorow is carnival day and Hercule, the savior of the wold will be here! i know he was supposed to do the speech after fight day, but he decided to go it at the fair instead. he'll still be fighting in the adult compition though so no need to worry, you'll get to see him in action! due to this slight alteration, we have a brand new schedual. On Tuesday (today) was the cooking and pie eating contests, Tommorow is carnival day and the speech from Hercule, Thursday is Mr. Maloneys class trip to Capsule Corperations and a movie day ffor the rest of you, Friday is fight day and bring your family to school day and last but not least the dance is on saturday.  
  
"Hey Erasa, wanna go to the dance with me?" Shapner asked.  
  
"Of course! I'd love to. Videl, we have to go shopping! you need to buy your dress and so do I, we need to buy make-up and jewlery and hand bags and--oh, wait! you need a date! hehehe that rymed. We-el.....you can go with Gohan!this is going to be GREAT!" she went on like this for sometime before stopping to take a breath.   
  
Videl and Gohan looked at each other before smiling and shrugging, silently agreeing to go with Erasa's plan of action. The bell rand and everyone rushed to the doors, all wanting to be out of the building and into fresh air. Gohan started to walk away from the school and Videl fell in step beside him.  
  
"Where's your ride Gohan? you can't possibly walk to the 439 area, it would take about 2 days." She looked at him suspiciously  
  
"of course not Videl. I have a capsule car, but i just felt like taking a small walk around."  
  
"I see. would you mind company? i don't want to go home just yet." She said  
  
"Not at all, I'd love company."  
  
So Gohan and Videl walked around town eating icecream and laughing together until they had to part ways and leave for home. Videl flew off in her jet compter and Gohan ducked into an ally to take off for home. He had to finish his homework and then he would sleep. Dende only knows he would need it tommorow. Dende was still standing by the gates of OSH grinning madly. *This was just the begining Gohan. Wait until you see what tommorow will bring!* Images of him sitting on a high pile of strawberry daiquiris swirled around his head blocking his better judgement. He let out a crazy laugh which made the other students edge away from him slowly as to not trigger an outburst.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who took time to read my fic, please review and leave your imput. This chapter isn't very long and i'm sorry for the inconvineince. I hope you'll still read it and review it for me though! I have to start working on the next chapter now so i wont loose my train of thought.  
  
What do you think about my Dende in disguise?   
Should I put Mari Trunks in it?  
Should I let the other students find out about the true story of Cell?  
Should I let Chi-Chi beat Hercule? I think I will anyway. that would be funny :) 


	3. Penguin toys and Teddybear shirts?

Life Of Son Gohan-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ no matter how I dream of doing so. I'm gunna borrow the characters for a bit and make them do my bidding! MWHAHAHA!!! *cough* sorry, caffeine high! Have you ever tried blue slush mixed with green pixie-stix? I just did and I'm practically jumping off the walls. I hope you enjoy this next installment. (I decided to make Mari come in for just much time. He has a pourpose, I promaise!)  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Mistress of All Worlds- you helped me make up my mind about what I'm going to do to Hercule!  
  
firegirl- your right, I did post the first chapter twice. I couldn't figure out how to upload another chapter and messed up about 3 times, lol.  
  
Everyone- thanks so much for taking time out of your reading to review my story. It wouldn't mean as much to me if no one liked it.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan surprisingly was the first awake on this fine wednesday morning after he had a terrible nightmare of the Earth running out of food, so alas, he was sitting at the foot of the fridge safe guarding the precious treasure inside. Chi-Chi yawned as she prepared to make breakfast and when she almost tripped over her oldest son she screamed, causing a half asleep Goku stumble into the room to protect his family if need be. When he sawe his wife hitting Gohan with the frying pan he sighed and plopped in a chair looking on amused as Chi-Chi threatened never to cook for him again. Goten came through the door to his favorite room in the house rubbing his tired eyes and looking around until he saw his father, then he jumped on the older mans lap. Finally when the irate woman calmed down and once again prepared to make breakfast Gohan left towards the door, grabbing his bag on the way.  
  
"Son Gohan where do you think your going?" Chi asked bewildered  
  
"I''m not eating this morning. Bye mom!"  
  
It's funny how just 5 little words can cause such an uproar. Chi-Chi let the stove catch fire and burned breakfast,Goku and Goten clung to each other crying about how Gohan went mad. Soon Chi-Chi broke down with them sobbing about a 'teenage delinquibt' for a son. About 5 minutes later they all calmed down and Chi-Chi got a glint in her eyes that suggested that they were in VERY deep trouble, but surprisingly she just left and locked herself in the storage room.  
  
"Daddy, did mommy go mad to? I'm scared daddy!"  
  
"I...Don't know Goten, I THINK there both okay but I can't say for sure...." Goku scrached the back of his head as his stomach growled. "Hehehehe, I guess I'm still hungry! CHIIIIII-CHIIIII!!!!"  
  
But for some truely bizare reason or other Chi-Chi didn't come at her husbands call, instead she was rooting around in her old trunk for somethinng that she put there long ago..... Goku just shrugged and went over to Capsule corps for breakfast and a spar with Vegeta, Goten closely on his heels. Gohan sighed as he landed on the school roof, he knew it was going to be one of those days where anything could go wrong and probably would. About 30 seconds later Videls copter landed right next to him and almost fell out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Videl?" He asked perplexed, craneing his neck aroung to try and see the source of her giggles.  
  
"N..Noth...Nothing!" she finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Come on! I wanna laught tooooooo!" He whined in a chilish voice that just made her struggle to surpress her amusement harder.  
  
"Lets go to school now Gohan, we'll be late for the carnival! I wanna win a penguin toy!" Videl had stars in her eyes at the though of a brand new penguin.  
  
"Penguin toy......?" He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yup, I think penguin toys are realy cool looking." She explained blushing looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Sure, penguins are awsome. So you want a new toy huh?" He asked  
  
"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, I DO."  
  
"Alrig---" The bell anouncing first period rang. They looked at each other and speed to the classroom just in time for the second warning bell.  
  
"Took ya's long enough, what were ya doin'? Making out in a closet?" Sharpener asked not looking up from is book as they sat down. When he did he fell off his chair in fits of laughter.  
  
"Just WHAT is so funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ohohohohoho nothing nerd-boy, sit down before you hurt yourself." Sharpener said between laughs.  
  
"I think you're the one in danger of that." Gohan said  
  
"HI RYO!!!!!!!!!" an over reactive redhead at the front of the class screamed out to one of the new school hunks.  
  
"Hello magarita, how are you?" Dende/Ryo inquired.  
  
"I'm peachy! And so's my lip gloss, wanna taste?" she said seductively.  
  
"I think I'll pass......I like strawberry flavor stuff." He replied  
  
'Ryo' walked up to his desk beside Gohan and sat down pulling out his binder for english. Gohan didn't trust this new guy, there was just SOMETHING about him that caused Gohan to be uneasy. It felt like when Chi- Chi plotted for grandchildren, or Goten and Trunks tried to take over the world or when dende played around with his life. DENDE! *I bet you any money that the little green pipsqueak is behind this......* Gohan thought suspiciously. In the seat beside him Dende/Ryo was sweating profusely shooting nervous looks in Gohans direction. *He CAN'T figure me out! Not now when I only have 3 days left! And if he does....I'm one dead namek!* Finally a destraction came in the sound of laughter from the other children in the classroom directed in Gohan's general direction. Dende smiled evilly.*On to stage two.Let the games begin!* The other students were all roaring with laughter in amusement, and the funniest thing was that Gohan didn't have a clue they were laughing at him! Just then the teacher walked in the room and settled them down, not with out snickering under his breath.  
  
"Today class we have a very special visitor from Capsule Corperations here with us. He will be answering questions about the trip tommorow and will be joining in on Carnival day! Let's welcome Mr. Trunks Breifs (the older one everybody)!"  
  
Gohan was in a state of shocked alarm. *Trunks can't come here! He'll ruin everything I worked for! A normal life, friends, nerdy-ness,well, maybe not nerdy-ness. ~there going to find out anyhow~ Um..what are you? ~your uh...concience! Yeah, concience! Uuum hum, yup thats me!~ Whatever. I guess I shouldn't care, there gonna find out at the tounament anyhow.* He sighed and looked towards the door waiting for it to open revealing his friend from the future. The door swung open and in came Mari in all his splender and glory. Girls stared at him with hearts in his eyes, that is until he caught site of Gohan and started rolling on the ground howling with laughter. Gohan chair scraped across the floor as he shot to his feet, it was then Dende and Trunks knew they were treading on thin ice with Gohan's Temper.  
  
"OK! Thats IT! SOMEBODY better tell me what the hell is so funny before I MAKE them!" Gohan roared furiously.  
  
Dende and Trunks nearly ran for the door to escape there 'friend', half the class nearly pissed them selves with fright, the other half was staring in shock that the school nery boy AGAIN got mad. That was twice in just two days! Videl was slightly scared at her friend/crushes temper.  
  
"WELL!?"  
  
Trunks quikly composed himself and looked at Gohan balefully. "Your clothes Gohan. Did you mom make you wear one of her 'cute' outfits again?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you EVER guess oh brilliant one?" Gohan asked sarcastically  
  
"I donno, maybe because theres a teddy bear on your shirt?" Trunks replied with just as much sarcasm coating his words.  
  
Gohan sighed, Trunks was right of course. What highschool student wore a teddybear shirt to class? The rest of the student body was watching in awe as they saw Son Gohan talking on first name basis with one of the smartest,handsomest, richest guys on the planet. Trunks just chuckled again taking in Gohan's whole appearance. He had on a bright orange long sleaved shirt with a big teddybear in the center and neon green pants. Takeing pity on the other boy trunks put his hand in his pocket and brought out his clothes capsule, tossing it to Gohan.  
  
"Theres spare clothes in there buddy, me thinks you suffered enough for one day." Trunks said smirking.  
  
Gohan nodded thankfully and through the capsule on the ground *POOF* and an outfit appeared on one of the desks. It was a white wifebeater and dark blue baggy jeans, a capsule corp. jacket was extra. Sharpener finally got over his shock and decided to open his big mouth.  
  
"Nerd-boy don't have the muscles to pull off an out fit like that! He'll just embarrass himself when every one sees how puny and weak he is!"  
  
".........Nerd-boy? No muscles? Puny!? WEAK!?!?!?!?" Trunks again surrendered to fits of laughter once again.  
  
"Gohan!? Mind explaining whats happening here?" Videl growled.  
  
"Uh...um...uh...let me get changed first!"  
  
Gohan ran to the bathroom and changed his clothes as fast as he possibly could, not being able to contain his excitement about getting out of the God awful teddy shirt. When he walked out the room fell into silence at the site of him. Little geeky Gohan wasn't as little as they all thought. He had rippling mucles on his arms and the thin material of the shirt did nothing to disguise his defined chest. Trunks just snickered quietly in the background at his friends discomfort from being poked and prodded by everyone to see if his muscles were real. Dende was standing off at the side looking on in amusement as Gohan was chased all over by raving fan girls. *It will only get worse my friend, for nothing stands between me and my daiquiris!* The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room to tell their friends about the strange and myserious events that had happened and to get ready for the carnival. Mari pulled Gohan aside to talk.  
  
"This might be the only time I see you during my vist here but I promaise to come back again soon. Mom made me come and see you today in school, so sorry if I caused you any greif. *yeah right Gohan! Dende promased me a lifetime supply of martinies for this and I planned it all. Slipping that sattilite cell games fotage was mear accident and I just forgot to get it back.......* and I hope your day gets better."  
  
Trunks turned around smirking to himself, but Gohan caught it.*As if I belived that load of crap! What does he take me for? My dad? I think not! I know that bugger was up to something, the son of Vegeta wouldn't be doing anything less. Oh well, everyone gunna know sooner or later I suppose.* He walked out of the class to catch up to Erasa, Videl and Sharpner so they could all go out to the fair together. When he seen the carnival he could only thiink one thing.  
  
*Wow!*  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: There trunks is gone. I hope I satisfied both parties in the Mari debate (: P). I'll be putting the Carnival in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.  
  
+ what do you think of the two chibi's dressing up as carneys? + what do you think of a freak show with some of the z-senshi? + should I make Sharpener good/bad? 


	4. Carnival Chaos

The Life Of Son Gohan  
  
Sorry this chapter is so late! I had to study for my literacy test and I wasn't allowed on the computer until after I wrote it. Thank you so much for reviewing my story, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow" Was the only this Gohan could say about the splendour all around him. There were booths for games, cotton candy, other food and prizes. There was a huge platform with a large picture of Hercule doing his famous pose, and in front of that picture with a Mic. in his hand was the goofball himself. Gohan and Videl groaned, Erasa and Sharpner were jumping up and down excitedly and Ryo was snickering. *Oh yeah, this is going to be great! Now, if I just rig all these games and pull some strings with Hercule....yup.....OH!....hehehehehe.* Walking up to the platform with the rest of the students they waited for 'The Champ' to begin.  
  
"YEAH! WHO'S THE CHAMP? NOT ME!"  
  
Hercule clamped his hand over his mouth staring back at the student body who was staring at him in shocked silence It wouldn't be long before the silence was put to an end however, because Hercule was no longer in control of his mouth.  
  
" I SUCK! MY AFRO'S STRANGE AND OUT OF DATE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT ME AND I'M CHEATING ON MY WIFE WITH A HOT STRAWBERRY BLOND BIMBO WITH PRETTY GREEN EYES! I'M NOT EVEN AS STRONG AS MY DAUGHTER! YEAH! THAT'S THE TRUTH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hercule looked mortified with his words and was about to faint when the announcer guy pried the mic. from his hands and turned to address the students of Orange Star High.  
  
" WHAT A JOKER! Your to modest and we all know how much you love your family. Why don't you all go play game and do other carnival games now!"  
  
The students slowly started to dissipate but one figure was left on the ground rolling around with helpless laughter. The two smaller people started to walk away from the crazed man pretending they didn't know him, they had a lot of practice so it wasn't that hard. Once the man had composed himself enough he went searching for the two chibi's he had lost.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan,Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Ryo were walking along the pathway between the booths munching on cotton candy and talking animatedly when a booth caught Videls eye. It was a green painted booth with penguins lined up inside it and handing from the roof. Squealing excitedly like a 5 year old she carted Gohan over by the arm so she could play. Some how they ended up with linked arms after the candy booth but neither bothered to unhook themselves. The game they had to play to get a penguin stuffie was to knock over 5 cans with 3 balls. Everyone knew that it was impossible to win at this game because the cans were glued together and to the stand they were on, but they played anyway hoping to unstick them. Videl haded the man a few zeni so she could play, wound up her arm and let the first one fly. They didn't even wobble. Second one was let lose, barely moved them. third ones the charm right? wrong. It wobbled.  
  
" No new penguins this year. oh well, there's always the department store." Videl sighed.  
  
She tried to guide Gohan back to their friends but couldn't move him. He was staring at the game with a weird expression on his face. He handed the carney a few zeni and accepted one of the three balls, saying he wouldn't need the rest. He carelessly through the ball at the cans and in what seemed like slow motion (but was really only Dende messing with the time space continuum) Videl watched all the cans clatter to the floor. The carney was laughing no longer as he handed the Giant penguin Videl was after to Gohan, but he wouldn't take it. Instead he gave it to the girl on his arm.  
  
"Gohan! how did you do it when I couldn't? thank you sooooo much! I'll even name him after you! Gohan Jr., how's that sound? yes, it'll have to do."  
  
The was a scream and the pair turned towards a large crowd gathered around the food court, looked at each other and jogged over to see the source of the commotion. A short man with giant hair like fire was beating on two young kids who had apparently stolen his last 50 hamburgers. Videl stepped out of the crowd to stop this injustice. How could those poor chibi's stand a chance against that full grown man?  
  
"Hey you! Stop it right now! I'm taking you into the station for child abuse. I mean it shortie! stop!"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped. NO ONE called Vegeta, Prince of all Sayjin's short and got away with their lives. He rushed over to Videl and stood in front of her to take the punch Vegeta delivered. It was very weak by his standards but it would kill anyone else, it was a good thing he stopped it or Videl would be dead. Gohan let out a loud growl to tell Vegeta to back off. Vegeta wasn't fool enough to pick a fight with Gohan, especially when he got mad, and boy was he mad.  
  
"and just WHAT do you think YOUR doing here Vegeta? you know your not allowed near human gatherings since that time we all went to the beach. " Gohan said.  
  
"I can go anywhere I very well please to go BRAT. now step aside, she's mine!" Vegeta said.  
  
" No, she's MINE so back off!" Gohan warned him.  
  
"but...but she called me short!" Vegeta wined.  
  
Getting a death glare to rival his own Vegeta quickly grabbed the kids and took off back to Capsule Corps. as fast as sayjinly possible, which as we all know is past the speed of sound. Gohan turned around to face a very angry Videl. *why is she mad? I just SAVED HER LIFE! She should be thanking me on bended knee!*  
  
" Why'd ya do that huh? think I'm too weak to handle it on my own? you let him get away Gohan! And what's this about me being YOUR'S!? I belong to noone!" Videl screeched.  
  
*can you ever tell those two will be married! She even has the harpy voice and cooking talents to control him, and I'll bet a few of my vodka bottles that she would pack a good hit with the frying pan!* Ryo was watching them argue with a wicked little smirk on his face as Videl wrestled Gohan to the ground still yelling. and it was just a 'Coincidence' that a teacher just 'happened' to pass by and take them to the principals office for showing affection in public like that. When they finally got out of there the carnival was over and everyone had gone home.  
  
"Bye Videl." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Later Gohan."  
  
*****  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled  
  
"What now woman! I'm trying to train!" He roared back through the screen in the GR.  
  
"Well i just got the most interesting piece of information from launch, who was told by 18, who was told by Chi-Chi, who was told by Goku, who was told by Gohan. It SEEMS my dear husband that you took Trunks and Goten to a fair today." Bulma said calmly, sweetly and serenely. But Vegeta knew that this was the calm before the storm. she always did this when she was truly mad at him, so basically, he was dead meat.  
  
"You know gossip can be very deceiving woman." He said carefully."  
  
"It can" she agreed "But it was confirmed on the 5 o'clock news! you were seen beating on two children by all of Satan City you idiot!" She screamed.  
  
"They took my food........" He said indignantly. "that injustice had to be taken care of! and it would have to if Gohan's Harpy hadn't told me off for it."  
  
"And you listened?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not. she called me short and when I went to kill her *SLAP* Gohan stood in front of her and took the hit. He growled at me and told me to back off because she was his, and even I'M not brave enough to mess with an angry Gohan women. you'd have to be CRAZY!" He continued to rub his head where Bulma had slapped it.  
  
"be that as it may, you get to sleep on the couch for a week and eat MY cooking" She declared to a horrified Sayjin prince.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
*****  
  
Chi-Chi sat quietly humming to herself as she sat sewing the final touches to her new fighting gi. It was a soft thin silver material that she was attaching to the inside of her gi. This material allowed her to move as if she was wearing nothing at all and it absorbed all her ki and channelled it back into her so she wouldn't get tired very fast against Goku. Oh she knew she would lose to her husband, but why not go down fighting right? Her mother had given her the cloth so she could fight better against a tough opponent, oh how she missed her mother. She was the one who taught her that wielding a frying pan was the only way to control a husband who was a martial artist. A tip she passed onto Bulma and soon,Videl. Her eyes misted over as she thought of all the beautiful grandchildren Gohan and Videl would make.  
  
::Chi? please come out of there, your scaring Goten and I'm getting worried:: Goku telepathed.  
  
::I'm busy Goku dear, I WILL win that tournament!::  
  
::What exactly are you doing in there anyways Chi-chan?::  
  
::Something.::  
  
::I'll break down the door and come in there for you if you don't come out. I''m being completely serious Chi-Chi!:: He warned.  
  
::Do it and you'll see what happens Goku! just you try it and you'll get it good!!!::  
  
::Fine::  
  
She thought that was the end of it and put her things back in her trunk except the sewing kit which she put on the shelf above her chair. Just as she was about to reach down and leave the door was kicked in rather forcefully, making her wobble and the whole house shake. Gohan took Goten out to play when he sensed his parents impending argument. Sure enough, the distant sounds of yelling filled his ears and he moved further out of range. If today was any indication for the rest of the week, he was basically screwed  
  
***** I hope you liked this next chapter and I apologize once again for the lateness. I thought I should put the other sayjin couples in it for fun. Please leave a review if you have time. everything is accepted, even flames if you want to leave them. Constructive criticism would be nicer though.  
  
Moonlight blossoms 


	5. Capsule Corps Confusion

The Life of Son Gohan-Chapter 5  
  
I'm really sorry that I* haven't been able to update my story lately. I was having problems at school and wasn't allowed on the computer until my marks were back up in the 90's *sigh* It sucks to have such high standards imposed on you. well, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing my fic, it's more than I expected and I appreciate it a lot.  
  
***** Next Morning *****  
  
Gohan woke up with the smell of breakfast in his nose, the sounds of his family in his ears and a sense of dread in his stomach. now normally Gohan would have just brushed it off as heartburn, but it was one of THOSE feelings. ya know, a bunch of androids is about to destroy life as you know it kind. Glancing at the calender on his bedside table Gohan realized just why he had this particular feeling. It was Thursday. The field trip to Bulma's was today. Gohan sighed and got up to take a shower, making sure to pick out his own outfit for that day. A dark blue long sleeve button down shirt, a white wife beater and slightly baggy jeans. He bought this with his own money that he earned helping Dr. Briefs lift things in the lab (Vegeta wouldn't do it because he called it "servant stuff"). After he had his shower he was laying on his bed when his dad called him for breakfast.  
  
"Gohan, it's time to eat! come on, hurry! me and your brother can't eat with out you" Goku said sounding panicky.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming already" Gohan said grumpily  
  
Goku was slightly confused at his sons tone of voice but decided he was probably just hungry and headed down to the kitchen himself. Goku was getting slightly antagonized about the next day. It was a new tournament, another fight. It was going to be great, even if he didn't have much competition. Only his wife might stand about 2 minutes in the ring and that was a huge accomplishment.  
  
Gohan rushed down the stairs, wolfed down his breakfast and ran out the door. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry and that was the last thing he needed today. A group of a few dozen was waiting outside in the main lot talking and laughing excitedly about the event about to take place. Landing about a block away he began to sprint and only just made it on time.  
  
"What took you so long geek-freak? I would have thought you'da camped out here because it's not everyday you get to meet the smartest, hottest woman on earth, eh Ryo?" Sharpner Sneered.  
  
Gohan looked up surprised to see Ryo standing there. *I didn't sense him. now I KNOW something is wrong with that kid! and Sharpner, he better not agitate me today, I'm liable to blow him into the next dimension. This is one of the worst days ever! in fact, this whole week so far has been a disaster. Now I'm going to take a tour of Bulma's house. What if Vegeta blows something/somebody up? What if Trunks and my brother are there? What if Vegeta drags me off to spar? how will that look to my classmates? some muscular guy in spandex dragging me off to fight. WHAT IF BULMA PULLS OUT BABY PICTURES! I have a TAIL in those. A TAIL for dende's sake.*  
  
"-han! answer me! you just zoned out there." Videl said snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry Videl, just thinking." He smiled goofily  
  
"You looked kinda red and angryish" Videl said, wondering silently if angryish was a word.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" he snapped and Videl looked hurt "Sorry, im in a bad mood"  
  
A shrill whistle was blown and the students were being herded onto the bus that would take them to Capsule Corporation main building. No one noticed but Ryo's eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more than normal and he was grinning slightly. *Thank you for the idea's Gohan, you just made my life easier.* The Bus arrived about an hour later and people nearly crushed one another in their rush to get off and see Bulma. Gohan slunk along behind everyone, using them for cover. Bulma had just come out and was giving them an explanation on the basics when that stupid Ryo moved and she saw him.  
  
"GOHAN! Your not avoiding lil' old me are ya?" said Bulma with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"O-of course not Bulma-chan" He said stuttering a bit  
  
"Thats good dear. I still don't understand why you came, you've known this stuff since you were very young."  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"oooooooooooooooh"  
  
"ya."  
  
They trailed off their conversation when they noticed everyone gaping at them. Bulma went back to her speech and Gohan went to stand by Videl, who was currently glaring at him from the corner of her eye. His class proceeded into the building and was just coming out of the main lab when they heard a loud bang. Two children who were slightly singed around the edges stepped out of a circular room followed shortly after by a man with tall spiky hair.  
  
"It's that guy from the carnival! and he's beating on those kids again!" Videl screeched loudly  
  
"Him?"asked Bulma pointing "Thats my husband, Vegeta. and the Chibi with purple hair is our son. they're not hurting each other dear, they're just sparing."  
  
"THAT is sparing?" asked Videl with wide eyes.  
  
"Yessssssssssssssssss......." Said Bulma slowly  
  
"Kaka-brat number 1! so glad you could come! now lets spar!" Said Vegeta impatiently  
  
"who's Kaka-brat mister?" asked a girl in Gohans class named Cherry.  
  
"you know him by his human name, Son Gohan"  
  
"And how would a nerd like him stand a chance against someone like you? he's a twerp." Sharpener scoffed  
  
Vegeta started to crack up laughing while Gohan scowled. Sharpener was getting angry. It was the second time someone laughed at him for telling them Gohan was weak. Gohan growled and stormed over to the room, opened it, walked in and slammed the door behind him. Vegeta looked happy, which was weird.  
  
"*sigh* would you rather watch the fight or continue the tour?" Bulma asked  
  
A chorus of 'fight! fight! fight!' was heard so she gave in. Taking them up to a room with a large screen she produced a huge photo album and told them to come and look through it while the screen loaded. The pictures were all of a little boy with black hair and black eyes, they were of Gohan. Some of the girls squealed and tried to get closer. As Bulma turned the pages the boy on them got older. There were pictures of a baby, pictures of a toddler in a strange hat with a yellow ball, pictures of a boy in a blue spandex suit and armour, pictures of a pre-teen with spiky bangs who looked about 11 in a fighting Gi grinning madly. Then came the pictures of the same boy only with golden hair and teal eyes. Videl gasped. It was the same little boy who was fighting with Cell when the TV's camera got knocked out. She was sure of it. Suddenly the screen flicked to life and two figures in fighting apparel appeared. One was Bulma's crazy husband and the other was Son Gohan. Gohan had on a navy blue Gi with a light blue belt and funky looking cone shoes.  
  
"Ready to fight brat?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Of course." Said Gohan  
  
They both had perfect warrior faces. devoid of any emotion except battle lust. With a load roar they flew at each other. The students eyes widened as they tried to keep track of who hit who and just where they were. They were moving faster than their eyes could, and the only time they caught a glimpse of them is when they knocked each other into the ground or they hit the wall. They finally stopped and just stared at each other after about an hour. It seemed to be over when Gohan and Vegeta both cupped their hands in front of themselves. Bulma's eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"THEY WOULDN'T DARE!" She screamed  
  
"BIG BANG!!!" Vegeta roared  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled  
  
Suddenly they shot huge light beams at each other but the blasts met in the centre and the following explosion caused the whole building to shake. When the static cleared they saw Vegeta on the floor and Gohan still floating up in the air, a superior grin on his face. *see how you explain this one Gohan!* Ryo thought  
  
"Oh.My.God" was the most intelligent thing anyone could get out, except for Bulma that is.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY!? THEY COULD HAVE WRECKED MY HOUSE! I TOLD THEM TO NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE KI BLASTS IN THE HOUSE!!!" She screamed  
  
This was what Gohan and Vegeta heard as soon as they walked into the room 5 minutes later in their normal clothes. After each of them got an earful the class got to continue the tour, looking over their shoulders every once in a while to see Gohan getting chewed out by Videl.  
  
"Listen Videl, I'll tell you tomorrow ok? after the tournament." Said Gohan, cutting off her from saying any more.  
  
Up ahead sounds of girlish screams reached their ears. It seems that Sharpener tried to kiss Bulma and Vegeta appeared out of nowhere to beat the living daylights out of him. Gohan walked up and pried Vegeta off effortlessly while whispering a warning in his ear. Gohan's class parted like the red sea when he tried to walk past the rest of the day. They were scared of the nerds strength, which seemed almost inhuman. Gohan was just glad that the day was over and he could go home and sleep.  
  
***** Gohans house *****  
  
The house was eerily quiet. It seems that his brother and father went out to the mountains and his mother locked herself in their storage closet again. She was acting really weird lately and asking about the tournament constantly. Not even his father was that bad. Sighing to himself Gohan went upstairs and flopped on his bed not even bothering to taking of his clothes he feel into a deep sleep, mentally preparing for the next day.  
  
***** Look out ***** "Mwaahahahaha" Dende cackled "Who must you torment poor Gohan?"  
  
"Well Mr. Popo, I do it to make him a stronger person, to prepare him for the future, to make him realize that life wont be easy, to-"Dende had his hand curled up into a fist in front of himself with tears streaming down his face at his own emotional speech.  
  
"To make sure you get your booze?" asked Mr.Popo dryly  
  
"That to I suppose" Dende said, then he walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
"That boy should look into councillors, there have got to be better ways to deal with stress other than drinking."  
  
***** Thank you all for reading this chapter! please leave a review if you liked it. I'm going to answer a few questions I got in Reviews now.  
  
1. I think Dende drinks in so many fics because of the stress. wouldn't you be stressed having to run the world? I sure know I would be! :)  
  
2. Good stories? hummmm....I like Gohan Goes To Highschool, A Guide to Wilderness Survival and Field Trip To Camp Hercule.  
  
Once again I'm really sorry about the lateness and any spelling mistakes I made.  
  
~MoonlightBlossoms 


	6. Special Authors NotePLEASE READ

Authors Note:  
  
I know, I know an authors note. I hate them to, but I feel I should give you the reason why I havn't updated in so long. a week after I posted the last chapter my Grandfather died. I had given up writing until a few weeks ago my grandmother took me aside and told me that among other things my grandfather was proud of me for my writing and my will to keep on going no matter what, so I've decided to continue with this story in his honor. 


End file.
